Another Night
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: A oneshot commission between Invisible Woman and many other DC/Marvel women. CONTAINS YURI!


**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ I used "Hellfire Club" as the actual title of the club, because i'm not clever enough to come up with an original name. I didn't put too much detail into them snorting coke because I'm not exactly sure how it's done lol! Also, this was a commission done for someone over on deviantART [YES i take commissions! If you're interested just send me a message!]. He wanted lots of sex and drugs and drinking and stuff so he got it! LOL I hope you guys enjoy :  
_

A faint smile crossed Susan Richard's face as she carried the sleeping boy to his room. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, as usual. She laid him gently on his plush bed, tucking him in comfortably.

"Goodnight, Franklin," the woman whispered to the sleeping figure, planting a kiss daintily on her son's forehead before sneaking out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She sighed to herself as she made her way to the bathroom down the hallway. Her ride would be arriving any second and she still had to apply her makeup and get dressed for the evening. Emma would be awaiting her arrival at the Hellfire Club where she worked.

The club was a large upper class lesbian brothel/club run by Emma Frost in the uptown district. Susan had only been working there for about a month or so, but already she had become one of the most valued employees. She couldn't exactly remember _**how **_she had come to start working there. It had started when a friend of hers, Diana, had taken her to the club where she worked. Somehow, she'd be unconsciously roped into working there. It's not like she regretted it. It gave her a nice time off away from home and a good paycheck.

Her outfit for the evening, nothing more than a blue and white bikini, was laid neatly at the edge of her bed. Removing the clothes she was currently wearing, Susan pulled on the skimpy outfit. She eyed herself in the full length mirror against her closet. The colors flattered her large breasts', causing her to appear curvier than usual. The blue lining brought out her flashing eyes. Her blonde hair fell gently around her face as she applied her makeup.

Three short rings echoed from her work cell phone before hanging up, letting her know her ride was here. Hurriedly, the woman covered herself with a long white coat, reaching past her knees. With skill, her heels were on in no time and she was heading out the door.

The familiar driver held his hand out politely to help her inside the vast, stretch limousine. She nodded courteously at him, taking the hand as she stepped inside the luxurious ride. The man shut the door quickly after Susan was inside to make his way back to the driver's side of the limousine.

After, what seemed like only a few minutes, the limousine pulled to a halt. Susan waited for the driver to come around and open her door. When he did, a cool burst of air blew in to meet her. She shivered slightly before reaching her hand out to take his in order to step out of the limo. The blue lights of the club sign flashed in the dark night. If not for the sign, the building looked more like a small apartment complex in downtown New York rather than a club.

The driver offered her his arm. She smiled graciously and took the offer as he escorted her to the entrance of the club. He bowed politely to her, holding the doors open, allowing her to enter. She thanked him, tipping him the usual before gliding through the opened doors, the warmth inside the club was a nice change from the chill outside.

"Welcome, Susan," Emma Frost greeted her blonde employee as she watched her enter the large doors of the Hellfire Club.

"Emma," Susan acknowledged the woman, bowing her head slightly in respect.

"This way," Emma led Susan up a spiraling set of stairs into a dimly lit hallway, getting straight to the point.

They entered a large pair of doors that was reserved exclusively for VIP's. A soft pulsating tune surrounded them as soon as they entered. The walls and furniture were bleach white, causing the room to have an asylum feel to it, though the lights glowed a soft blue.

A greeter took Susan's coat, revealing her blue and white bikini, so that she blended in with her fellow coworkers. Familiar sights of people receiving lap dances, watching females onstage, drinking, etc, greeted her. Emma left Susan to take her usual spot near the back of the room near the bar. Susan easily merged into the scene, nodding to smiling customers.

Susan was waved over to a table containing many familiar faces. She grinned, strutting over to accept the invitation.

"You finally made it, Susan!" Cassandra Sandsmark greeter her friend brightly, her arms outstretched for the oncoming woman.

Gracefully, Susan glided into the welcoming arms, taking Cassie's face into her hands, their lips meeting in a soft collision. Susan felt the other woman's lips part and her tongue dart sensuously against her own lips, begging for entrance. She didn't have to be asked twice. Her own lips parted, their tongues greeting each other in a fierce entanglement. A pleased sigh escaped the other's lips as Sue pressed her upper chest against her partners, causing an enticing friction.

Susan felt the woman opposite her beginning to move her hands down Susan's slender body. A slight gasp left her lips at the feel of two dainty hands clenching forcefully to her firm ass. One of the hands slowly moved towards her front side, slithering down her bikini, stroking the tender flesh.

With a playful nip to Cassie's lower lip, Susan ended the welcome kiss. She didn't want to come before the night had even started. It would kill her muse.

"How's business tonight?" Susan half yelled into her friend's ear, so as to be heard against the pounding music.

In response, Cassie grinned and raised her leg to show her garter belt that seemed to be packed with dollar bills. Susan laughed, though she knew it was impossible to hear her over the music.

Susan turned her attention to the table before her. Mary Batson, another of her coworkers, lay across it. Her bikini top was missing, though her thong appeared to still be in place. Long, thin white lines of coke lined the top of her thighs and stomach. Leaning forward, Sue helped herself to the white line closest to her, Cassie doing the same next to her.

She wiped the aftermath away from her nose as she allowed the high to take place. Her blood began the familiar rush, bringing a slight heat of pleasure to her cheeks.

Susan directed her gaze back towards Mary Batson. The woman's head was tilted back in pleasure as one of the club's frequent visitors, Mary Jane, teased Batson's nipples slowly, with her tongue. Cassie was now occupying Batson's lips with her own, while her hand twitched under her bikini, massing her heat. Susan felt a slight pulse of heat in her nether regions at the sensuous sight. Susan bent forward to taking in one more line before slowly standing to move to a different part of the room before she could allow her arousal to take over her senses.

She glanced back at the large clock against the back wall. It was almost time for her to go onstage. As she passed familiar regulars, and waitresses attending to them, she grinned politely, throwing a small wave to some.

Susan passed through the familiar black curtains leading to the back room reserved for the dancers and strippers to prepare themselves. She slid into her usual booth under harsh lights above an oval mirror. Makeup was provided on the small table before her. Quickly, she touched up her face makeup. The sound of the DJ re-introducing the ladies who had just finished dancing let her know she was up next. She checked to make sure her heels were secured before hurrying to line up behind Fire and Ice who were sharing the stage with her that evening.

Once more, the DJ's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Next up, we have our three most popular ladies together on one stage! Please get out your dollar bills for Fire, Ice and Invisible Woman!!"

Applause and whoops filled Susan's ears as she strutted onto the stage after her partners. Susan walked smoothly out to the end of the runway-esque stage, twirling at the end to wink at the customers looking up at her.

With ease, Susan jumped the pole, wrapping her long legs around them. Releasing her hands, she leaned backwards so that she was held onto the pole by her legs. Her breasts' fell towards her face from the gravity, threatening to burst out of her skimpy bikini top. Whistles and whoops of delight accompanied this stunt. Susan grinned and blew a kiss towards the audience, before pulling herself back upright. She placed one foot back on the stage, while the other leg stayed wrapped around the pole. Susan rolled her body, causing the pole to course through the crevice of her pulsating lower regions. She continued the motion a few more times; biting her lower lip at the pleasure it brought her.

A sharp whistle caused her to turn in the direct it had sounded from. An elegant looking woman sat grinning slyly in front of Susan. Immediately, she recognized the woman as Jennifer Walters. She wasn't a club frequenter like some of the other women; however she did tend to pop up about once a month. Each time she would select a different dancer who would be her object of desire for the night. She always tipped high. It seemed that Susan was her choice of the night.

Susan slid down the pole, her back against the cool metal, until she reached a squatting position. Slowly, sensuously, she crawled towards the waiting woman, never breaking eye contact. When she reached the woman, she reached out to pull her into a quick, heated kiss.

"Good evening, Miss Walters," Susan whispered sensuously, in to the dainty ear before pulling away.

Jennifer responded by smirking and reaching up to slip a dollar bill into the strap of Susan's top. She then pulled out a larger bill, waving it a little in front of her face, indicating she was here for more than just a show. Susan smiled and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. She made a quick gesture to the other women onstage to let them know she was getting off. They nodded in understanding.

Skillfully, Susan retreated off the stage so it looked as if she had just finished walking for a fashion show. She swayed her hips as she slowly approached Jennifer Walters. Jennifer's gaze followed her as she made her way to close the gap between them.

Susan bent over so that her chest was purposefully close to Jennifer's face. She whispered in her customer's ear, "What will it be, tonight?"

Jennifer's lust filled stare indicated what she wanted, though the employees of Hellfire Club were forbidden to have intercourse with any of the customers, no matter how much they were willing to pay. There was no rule about taking them off the club property, but Susan wasn't off duty for about six more hours, so that was impossible for tonight.

Instead, Jennifer quickly patted her lap.

Susan smirked and nodded. Lap dances were her specialty. She had come to be known as one of the best 'lap dancers' in the club. Susan curled a finger, indicating Jennifer was to follow her. She led the woman through the small crowd towards the back where there were connecting private, soundproof rooms. Emma Frost gave Susan and her customer a polite nod as they passed. A bodyguard standing outside one of the private room acknowledged Susan. He slipped his card into a slot that slid the door open smoothly. Susan thanked him with a brief pat to the shoulder as she passed.

As soon as they had entered the room, the door shut securely behind them. The room was a comfortable size. The walls were a soft blue while the chairs and pole were white. A few of the chairs were lined against the wall, while one stood in the middle of the room. Susan took the woman's hand in her own, leading her to the chair that sat in the middle.

Jennifer thanked her as she took her seat.

Susan huskily called out the rules as she teasingly strutted toward a stereo system blending into the wall, though she was sure Jennifer Walters had to already know the rules by now.

"No touching me, until I say you may. For now, only I can do the touching. This is an eye only game for you, as of right now," Susan finished.

"Understood," Jennifer grinned, as was procedure to respond.

Susan nodded before pressing play on the stereo. An upbeat song began throbbing out of the walls. It wasn't one of Susan's favorites, but she would make do. Arms above her head, they slowly came down over her body, making their way over each curve as she strutted closer towards her customer. She twirled so that her back was towards Walters. Slowly, Susan bent forward, legs straightened. The thong string stretched dangerously through the crevice of her ass. The pink flesh of her vagina peaked out teasingly. Susan grinned to herself at hearing a sharp gasp from the woman behind her as she bent forward.

Slowly, the woman rose back to a standing position, tracing her hands along her slender leg as she stood. She moved in time with the song as if she were dirty dancing with herself. One hand squeezed her plump breast while she allowed the other hand to stroke her lower half slowly through the cloth preventing her from touching the actual skin. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt herself becoming aroused.

She closed her eyes, blocking the music from her ears; it felt as if she were alone in the room. This always helped her get going. Susan pictured Jennifer Walters, nude, stroking herself, legs spread wide so that her tender pink flesh was revealed. She bit her lip at the image, holding back another moan.

Opening her eyes, she saw Jennifer sitting before her, watching her every move, intently. The woman's cheeks were flushed a bright pink due to suppressed passion. This sight was even more arousing for Susan. It was all she could do to not pin the other woman down right then and there.

Instead, she made her way closer to the woman, moving in time with the music. Susan raised her foot gently on Jennifer's knee. She bent forward, her chest once more dangerously close to the woman's face. Susan nibbled a bit roughly on Jennifer's ear, allowing her tongue to flick inside the ear a few times. She blew teasingly on the wet spots where her tongue had previously been. This action greeted her with a shiver and moan from her customer.

Susan stretched her leg out and over Jennifer's legs, straddling her so that their groins just barely touched. She pulled at the woman hair roughly. Jennifer complied, leaning her head back to reveal her bare throat. A faint aroma from Miss Walters perfume floated to Susan's nostrils. The smell was intoxicating. She leaned forward and bit the pale flesh. **Hard. **

"Ah! Susan…more!" the other woman pleaded, her hands aching to touch the entangled bodies.

Susan grinned inwardly, happy to see she wasn't the only one aroused. Sucking on the spot she had bitten, Susan ground her hips rhythmically against Jennifer's groin. A soft moan left her lips, echoing in Jennifer's ear, causing the woman to release her own set of pleased sounds. Their lips met in a heated kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as Susan continued her enticing grinding motions. She could feel a warm liquid beginning to leak onto the inside of her thong.

Parting from the kiss, Susan stood and turned so that her ass was now grinding into the woman's lap. Susan grabbed Jennifer's hand and placed them on her hips. The hands on her flesh pressed downwards, indicating she wanted her to go faster. Susan ignored the silent pleas, but instead, ground harder into the pelvis beneath her resulting in gasps of pleasure form the other.

Finally, the song came to an end. Gradually, Susan ceased her motions, standing once she was complete. This earned groans of protest from the woman.

"You could always buy another," Susan's voice was husky from the passion as she bent forwards; toying with a stray strand of hair covering her customers flushed cheek.

Jennifer laughed softly, "As much as I would love to, I made sure to only bring enough for one. Otherwise I would be broke in one night."

Susan laughed, "I understand. Well then, allow me to escort you out."

The woman smiled, placing her own hand in the one being offered her. Susan gracefully made her way to the door. It opened to reveal the familiar pulsating tunes.

Jennifer bowed to show she could go on her own from there. Susan nodded her head politely as she watched the woman slip into the growing crowd.

A sharp whistle reached Susan's ears. She recognized it as Emma's whistle, immediately. Turning towards the bar, she searched for the familiar face. After a moment their eyes met. Emma wagged a finger towards her. Susan quickly made her way towards her employer.

Emma gestured towards the bartender to bring them drinks as Susan approached. Tilting her head back, Susan easily downed the shot that was offered to her. A wave of Emma's hand revealed a section of the countered covered in white lines of coke. Susan graciously snorted the line closest to her. A shiver ran though her spine at the sensation.

"It looks like you did well with Miss Walters. She's a very important customer," Emma said, leaning forward so as to be heard.

Susan nodded, "She seemed to be enjoying herself."

"Good, good," the woman nodded her approval.

The women sat in simultaneous silence for a moment, accepting the next round of shots offered to them.

"Sue, you can take a break for a while. It seems you've earned it," Emma pulled out a key dangling from a short keychain.

"Thank you, Emma!" Susan thanked the woman, taking the key that led to one of the private rooms upstairs for employees only.

Emma grinned, shooing her away with a slight wave of her hand. Susan took the hint and quickly made her way though the crowd towards the exit. She passed through the empty hallways. The few that did pass her gave a polite nod before continuing on with their own business. Large white elevator doors loomed in to sight around the next curve of the hallway. One of the many guards throughout the club stopped her for identification. A quick scan allowed her to be on her way.

The spacious elevator was empty except for her. A soft wordless tune echoed from the speakers in the ceiling of the elevator. The noise was soothing compared to the loud thumping music that played throughout the rest of the club. The elevator car rocked softly to a halt, the doors sliding open to reveal a vast white hallway. The doors blended in with the walls. Only the blue numbers near the ceiling could help identify which door she needed to find.

After a moment, the door number matching the one on Susan's key came into sight. Susan switched on a tiny black light on the end of the keychain, shining it on the door to reveal the keyhole. A small **click **was heard as she turned the key. The doors slid open horizontally to reveal a large room, resembling a hotel suite. Quickly, she entered, the doors silently sliding shut behind her.

A dull throbbing sound of music caught Susan's attention. As far as she knew the rooms were supposed to be soundproof. This could only mean someone was in the room with her. Only other employees could gain the keys to these rooms so there wasn't much to be worried about, but why would Emma send her to a room already being occupied? Susan followed the sound of music until she could hear it almost clearly. The sound was echoing from one of the bedroom doors.

A slight touch of her hand caused the doors to slide open. The music became clear. It wasn't as loud as the downstairs music but it was definitely some of the tunes the strippers used in their acts. Susan inhaled sharply as she caught sight of two women lying naked on the bed. There was sex toys scattered carelessly over the sheets. Looking around the room, Susan noticed the toys, along with a strip pole, were strewn throughout the room. This was definitely different from the other VIP rooms she had been allowed to enter previously.

"Susan! Did Emma send you up here also?" one of the women called out as she heard Susan enter the room.

Susan recognized the woman immediately as one of her co-workers, Karen Starr, or _Power Girl _as she was known on the dance floor. The woman pinned beneath Karen was one of their other co-workers, Kara Zor-L, also known as, Supergirl.

Kara held out her arm towards Susan from where she was laying, "Come join us, while you're here!"

The girl's voice was husky and low. Susan assumed it was due to whatever they had been doing previous to her arrival. The sound of it echoed in Susan's ears, mixing with the throbbing of music. She was already sensitive from her previous arousal. A release could do her good. The nude women watched with waiting gazes as Susan made her way towards the vast bed they were sprawled on. Slowly, she crawled onto the sheets. She stopped abruptly, a few inches from the women.

Exchanging glances, Karen and Kara smirked to each other before rising to a sitting position and made their way towards their hesitant coworker.

Kara played with a strand of Susan's blonde hair, "No need to be so tense, Susan, were all here for fun!"

The whisper sent shivers down Susan's' spine ending with an intense throbbing in her lower region. It ached to be touched but she refused to give in so soon. She would play along with them for a while until she could no longer take it.

Karen straddled one of Susan's bent legs, the slight wetness of her vagina grinding against Susan's thigh.

"This has got to come off," Karen grinned, toying with the strap of Susan's top.

In one swift motion, Susan's top was lying, discarded carelessly, on the floor beside the bed, leaving Susan's breasts' bare. Her nipples were flushed pink and puckered.

Karen giggled, flicking her fingers over one of the sensitive nipples, "Are you cold?"

Susan's cheeks flushed a tint of red at the girls teasing, though it could have also been from the feel of Karen grinding on her leg, dangerously close to her own throbbing pussy. At this point, she really couldn't tell, nor did she seem to care. The two women before her leaned forward simultaneously, their hot mouths making contact with the tender flesh. A gasp of pleasure echoed from Susan's mouth, barely audible over the music. She leaned back on her palms; her head tilted back causing her chest to protrude further out allowing easier access for the eager women.

A cool hand moved slyly south on Susan's stomach. It slid smoothly into the skimpy thong gracing Susan's lower half. The feel of the cool hand against her heated groin caused a pleasurable sensation. Susan bit her lower lip to prevent crying out at the contact. A peak through her squinted eyes allowed her to see it was Kara's hand making the enticing motions against her clit.

There was now only Karen occupying her breasts. Kara had maneuvered behind her so as to have better access to Susan's front.

"This thong is so bothersome!" before Susan could protest, Kara had broken the weak straps, tossing aside the useless piece of cloth.

"Much better," Karen approved, glancing down at the clean shaven flesh.

Susan was too far into their actions to feel embarrassed by their hungry gazes.

Karen removed her position from Susan's leg to lie on her back. Grinning, she spread her legs towards Susan's watching eyes. Karen toyed with one breast while allowing one hand to massage her moist lower half under Susan's gaze.

"Sixty nine with me?" Karen questioned Susan, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Kara removed her fingers from Susan's groin, giving her a gentle nudge, encouraging her to join Karen. Susan silently complied, turning to straddle Karen so that her lower region was placed over Karen's face. Her own face was leveled over her partners spread legs.

"Here, you can use this," Kara offered Susan a large toy that resembled a pink penis covered with large bumps.

Susan took the toy grinning, "No lube?"

"She'll be fine, look how wet she already is," Kara laughed nodding her head towards the clear liquid seeping fro Karen's vagina.

Susan rubbed the plastic member along the slick crevice of Karen's entrance. She watched how easily it glided in as she pushed the pink toy in gently. The hole seemed to pucker, asking for more. Leaning forward, Susan flicker her tongue out, over the pink clit, simultaneously sliding the bumpy toy in and out, her motions a slow, practiced rhythm.

"Nng…Sue, you're so good at that," Karen moaned, her back arched.

Karen hadn't even had a chance to make contact with Susan's vagina before Susan had stuck the toy inside of her.

"If you're just going to lie there, then let _**me **_play with her!" Kara smirked, picking up another toy that resembled the one being used on Karen.

This toy, however, vibrated. Kara flipped it on, a low hum echoing from it as it vibrated in her hand. Taking a small bottle of lube from the bedside table, Kara squeezed it over the toy. Taking the dildo, she allowed it to vibrate over Susan's clit, earning a moan from the unsuspecting woman. Kara grinned at hearing Susan's pleasure. She moved the toy slowly through the wet mound. With a quick shove, Kara slipped the vibrating toy into Susan's ass, stopping only after a few centimeters from the hilt.

"Nnah! No, Kara…" Susan begged as the teasing woman ignored her cries and moved the dildo in a rhythmic motion.

"You say no, but look how much your vagina is leaking. It would seem you're sort of a masochist," Kara chuckled, running her fingers over the puckered hole, toying with the clit.

Susan's actions on Karen became ragged as she struggled to concentrate. Karen squirmed beneath her with anticipation. The sudden difference in the speed of Susan's motions was having a sensual affect on Karen. Though it was frustrating, she enjoyed the teasing Susan was inadvertently delivering her.

As Susan grew used to the vibrations in her ass she could concentrate more on her actions towards the eager woman beneath her. Her tongue massaged the pulsating clit, sucking on it sporadically. She moved the toy in jerky movements. A grin crossed Susan's lips at the gasps leaking from Karen's mouth, her toes curling. The woman's hands entangled themselves in Susan's blonde hair, pushing Susan's head downwards, encouraging her to suck harder.

Susan complied, taking the clit into her mouth, sucking hard on the tender flesh. Her tongue flicked over the tip as she held it in her mouth, careful not to bite her. Releasing the skin, Susan placed small kisses along the lips of Karen's vagina, stopping to suck on particularly tender bits every once in a while. She nipped at the tender flesh of Karen's inner thigh.

"Ah, fuck! Sue…you're such a tease," Karen groaned with pleasure, arching her back, her breathing labored.

Susan moved forwards more, Karnes words urging her on. Suddenly, Susan removed the toy.

A gasp of protest echoed from Karen, "Why did you…"

Kara removed the vibrating dildo from Susan, sensing she had something else in mind. Susan moved so that she was sitting beside Karen. She retrieved something that was lying near the edge of the bed.

"I want to fuck you, with this," Susan dangled the strap-on over her companion, grinning with anticipation.

Karen panted, wanting the previous sensation to return. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked as if she longed to be touched again.

Kara piped up, "How about you **both **screw **me**."

Susan glanced at Karen to observe her reaction. She seemed to approve. Taking the double sided strap on she held in her hand, Susan began slipping it on. The large dildo slid inside her throbbing entrance, causing a silent moan to escape. Once the dildo was fully inside, Susan strapped the rest around her waist. Unconsciously, she reached out to the fake member strapped to her pelvis and stroked it. She silently wondered how much Kara would be able to take. Kara wasn't the biggest girl. It would make things all the more interesting, though.

"Kara, bend forward on all fours," Susan instructed, rising to her knees on the plush bed.

The girl didn't question her but nodded and quickly obeyed.

Susan ran her hands along the smooth, pale ass of the girl. She slapped it roughly, leaving a large red mark covering most of one cheek. Kara pushed her ass out further towards Susan, silently begging for more. Susan complied, delivering another brutal slap to the same cheek, deepening the red mark. She leaned forward, revealing Kara's puckered ass hole. It glowed a pale pink against her pale skin. Some precum had leaked back onto the hole, giving it a slick appearance.

"Even your ass looks like it wants some," Susan chuckled, a tease in her voice.

Kara groaned, "Just put it in! Please!"

Susan laughed, "Not before I get to play a little! It wouldn't be as fun if I didn't tease my food a bit."

A laugh echoed from Karen who sat watching the scene. She already had her strap-on fastened to her waist. She was sipping what appeared to be whiskey from a crystal class.

"Warm her up for the both of us," Karen chimed in.

Susan grinned in response. That was a task she could definitely accomplish. She returned her focus to the aroused girl before her. Kara was practically wagging her ass in the air with impatience. This amused dominant woman greatly. The cheeks were still spread giving Susan an idea. She leaned forward, flicking her tongue against the pink hole, before sliding it in to its full length.

"Ahnn…Sue…more!" the girl begged, pushing her ass backwards onto the tongue.

Susan removed her tongue momentarily, licking the eager entrance. To Kara's pleasure, Susan slid her tongue back in, wriggling it slightly earning pleased moans from Kara. Simultaneously, Susan allowed one finger to slip in the girl's front entrance. It eagerly accepted the woman's finger. Susan slipped in another along with the first. The sticky fluid from Kara's mound covered Susan's fingers.

Kara was panting, arching her back for more. It looked as if she would cum at any moment.

"Sue, it appears she's ready for us now. We don't want her to be the first to release," Karen smirked setting down the now empty glass on the bedside table.

Susan removed her tongue and fingers, grinning down at her handiwork.

"I want the back this time, you can take the front," Susan commented, running her hands once more over Kara's smooth ass.

Karen nodded in compliance, "Sounds good to me. Look at how she's panting. I don't think she'll last long."

Kara glared at her friend, though her arousal prevented her from making any snappy comebacks at the moment.

"Kara, you're going to have to straddle me," Susan instructed, tugging gently on the girl's slender hips.

Susan moved so that she was leaning against the headboard. The movement caused the dildo inside her to shift resulting in a gasp from Susan. Kara appeared in front of her. She turned so that her back was to Susan before placing herself over the erect dildo.

"Ah! It's…so big…" Kara moaned as the dildo slowly slid into her ass.

Lube wasn't necessary because of the precum leaking from her arousal. Susan's hands rested on Kara's hips, helping her to slide down on the toy until her ass was touching Susan's pelvis. The dildo was in to the hilt. This caused a shiver of pleasure to spread through Susan. Her clit throbbed with heat. She was tempted to reach down and stroke it, but resisted for the moment.

"Now, it's my turn," Karen grinned, crawling towards the two women.

Kara spread her legs as far as she could with the dildo in her ass. Her fingers reached down to spread the slippery lips of her vagina to allow entrance for Karen.

Karen moved forward, holding the fake penis that was strapped to her hips, in her hand as she carefully placed it in line with Kara's entrance. With one swift movement she pushed inside Kara until she was fully in.

Kara gasped, the pain searing through her lower half. Her head lolled back onto Susan's shoulder. Susan took the opportunity to kiss the woman's shoulder lightly, nipping at the tender skin.

After a moment, Kara gathered her breath.

"You guys can move now," she informed, shivering at Susan's lips on her neck.

Karen responded with a thrust of her hips. Kara flinched but gave a slight nod, signaling her to go on. Karen willingly continued to move her hips, though her motions were slow as she waited for Kara to loosen up to allow for easier rhythm. Susan moved her hips slowly to get Kara accustomed to the feel, though it would be hard for her to move any faster while on bottom anyways. She occupied herself with massaging Kara's large breasts, occasionally rubbing the erect nipples in a flicking motion.

Kara moaned, unable to focus on one sensation at once. Her hands clenched the sheets around her for support as the two women rocked their hips simultaneously to move the dildo's in and out of her.

With each thrust Susan delivered, it caused the dildo inside her to move in accordance with her thrusts', sending a thrilling sensation throughout her body with each movement. She moved one of her hands downward to occupy Karen's tender clit. She had barely touched it but Kara's hand was already covering hers, silently encouraging her to continue. Susan grinned, flicking her wrist over Kara's tender flesh. Her mouth occupied the area of skin covering the woman's neck and shoulder, leaving reddened bite marks over the pale flesh.

Karen bit her lower lip, suppressing groans of ecstasy that threatened to escape as she watched Susan molest Kara's body in her slow teasing motions. The enticing sight caused her hips to unconsciously pump faster. Her hands clenched to Kara's thin hips to keep her steady as her own motions became more ragged in style as she quickened her pace.

Kara's mouth gaped, unable to release her gasps. The familiar clenching of her muscles in her lower region prepared her for the following orgasm. She arched her back into Susan's touch; her vagina grew warmer under the two women's motions. It was impossible for her to hold back any longer. Kara cried out, her spasm vibrating her body as the clear fluid leaked from her, surrounding the dildo that was still inside of her.

"How rude, releasing before your partners," Karen teased, wiping some of the liquid from the dildo before licking if off her finger.

Karen helped pull the exhausted woman off of the dildo that remained in her ass.

"Now, I think it's her turn to help us release. What about you, Karen?" Susan smirked as she watched the large, prosthetic member easily slide our of Kara's ass.

Karen gave a small laugh, "I like the way you think, Sue."

Karen moved towards Susan, who still lay against the bed headboard. A sly grin spread over her delicate features. She traced a finger down Susan's lean figure stopping at the strap-on that still remained around her waist.

"I call dibs on Susan, for now," Karen's words were directed towards Kara who sat attempting to regain normal breathing patterns.

Susan lifter her hips cooperatively to allow Karen to unbuckle the strap-on from around her waist.

"Look how wet you got with just a strap-on," Karen's eyes sparkled with excitement when she noticed the trickle of clear juices as she removed the strap-on.

She tossed away the toy furtively where it landed on the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Karen's shaking hand massaged the throbbing skin, wet with Susan's excitement. Her thumb massaged the clit slowly, teasingly. She lowered her head to begin lapping at the clear fluid.

Susan moaned, arching her back to gain further access to the tongue. The woman eagerly pushed her tongue into Susan's pulsating entrance. She wriggled her tongue slowly, searching for the certain spot that would send Susan into spasm.

Kara watched the two women, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She reached out to grab the vibrating dildo Karen had been using earlier. Crawling forward over the rumpled sheets, she reached Karen's ass that hung invitingly in the air as she attended to Susan's lower regions. Kara rubbed the dildo along Karen's slick crevice, earning a surprised gasp from Karen, though she allowed her to continue. Kara pushed the dildo slowly into Karen's pink asshole. The precum gathered on the dildo made entrance easier, though it was still a bit tight. Kara flipped the switch on, sending vibrations through her arm as the dildo began vibrating. She smiled as Karen parted her hips further to allow the dildo deeper entrance. It slid in easily as Kara continued to push.

Karen's motions against Susan faltered momentarily as she allowed the sensation of the vibrating dildo in her ass to become familiar. The release of Karen's tongue caused Susan to writhe in frustration, though Karen's panting against her heated flesh caused a pleasurable sensation in itself. Soon after, however, Karen's motions resumed. The short break in between had caused Susan's hormones to increase her arousal incredulously. She was no long attempting to mask her gasps of appreciation.

Kara, meanwhile, had maneuvered so that she was now underneath Karen, fitting perfectly in between her legs. She tugged at Karen's legs encouraging her to move her body down so that she could have better access to her lower regions. Karen cast a quick glance downwards, giving her the hint. She lowered her body so that her pelvis was now leveled with Kara's face. Kara's arm wrapped around one of Karen's legs so that she could simultaneously manage the vibrating dildo that remained in Karen's ass. Her other hand held on to Karen's thigh for support.

Kara flicked her tongue teasingly over Karen's tender flesh. Karen's hips seemed to press down, inviting Kara's playful tongue. Kara pumped the dildo in quicker motions as her mouth occupied Karen's front side. She sucked tenderly on the seemingly erect clit. Her tongue swirled over the tip as she sucked. Kara's hand left the vibrator to maneuver its way to Karen's free entrance. Her finger easily glided in. she doubted Karen even felt the appendage inside of her. Kara allowed another finger to join the first. This time, Karen acknowledged the additional sensation to her vagina.

Kara parted the fingers inside of Karen so that her entrance stretched with her motions. Her fingers moved separately in a circular motion inside of Karen, massaging the moist inner walls. Karen began to move her hips up and down so that the fingers moved in and out as if she were having sex with them. This earned a grin from Kara to see how much she was arousing her partner that she would have to move in such a way.

Susan's mound pounded with pleasure as she watched the interaction of the two women. It was like watching a live porno flick. Her fingers clung to Karen's silky hair, pushing down slightly, encouraging her to quicken her actions on her throbbing entrance. Susan gasped aloud as Karen's hand began to massage her clit quicker. Susan's toes curled into the sheets beneath her, her head rolling back against the headboard. Karen's tongue pushed deeper into Susan's eager entrance, moving in a swirling motion. Susan moved one hand towards her breast, massaging the sensitive flesh surrounding her erect nipples. She bit her lip at the overwhelming sensations being delivered towards her.

Susan arched her back, thrusting her hips faster; rubbing her free hand over Karen's flushed back, massaging the tense muscles.

"Karen!" Susan gasped in surprise as the woman nipped playfully at the sensitive lips of her pink flushed vagina.

Karen's mouth switched places with her hand, moving up so that she could suck on Susan's reddened clit. Her fingers slipped easily into the woman's moist entrance. She felt Susan twitch as her mouth made contact with her clit. Her legs spread wider to accept the woman's eager mouth.

Susan's chin tucked forwards into her chest as she twitched under the feel of Karen's mouth on her pulsating clit. She felt her vagina entrance clench in spasms.

"K-Karen…" Susan was barely audible as the name released itself from her lips in a gap.

Susan bent forwards over Karen's head as she writhed in pleasure. She cried out as she felt herself release around Karen's waiting fingers inside of her. Susan remained bent over Karen after she released, gasping to regain steady breathing.

Karen barely realized Susan was on top of her. Now that she had allowed Susan to release she could focus on herself. Kara's movements were quick, almost vibrating from her shaking hands. Karen buried her face n Susan's curved stomach, muffling her gasps. Her fingers wrapped around Susan's waist, her nails clawing into the pale flesh, leaving marks.

Susan flinched slightly under Karen's grip, slowly growing used to the slight pain. She reached forward over the woman's back, grasping onto the vibrator that remained in her ass. She began moving it at a steady pace earning pleased gasps from her partner. She pulled it out to the tip before shoving it back in until it reached the hilt. Karen arched her back forward into the fake penis to take it in further.

Kara's mouth sucked at the woman's clit, her hand occupying her entrance. She leaned her head upwards for easier access. Her tongue massaged the sensitive skin in teasing, flicking motions.

Unconsciously, Karen bit at Susan's stomach, causing the woman to cry out in surprise. Karen spread her legs wider, feeling the familiarity of reaching her peak. Her gasps were silent against her clenched teeth, though Susan could feel her panting against her skin. Her thrusting quickened as she recognized the signs of the woman's oncoming orgasm.

Karen released her bite on Susan as she felt herself release, her clit twitching almost violently.

Susan straightened her posture allowing Karen to unstraddle Kara's hidden face, now covered in Karen's clear liquid.

Karen laughed apologetically at the sight of Kara wiping the liquid from her face.

"I'm beat," Susan sighed, taking the glass of whiskey Karen offered her. It wasn't her favorite but she didn't feel like being picky at the moment.

A glance at the large clock on the wall told Susan she'd been there for nearly an hour. It was longer than her usual break. She hoped Emma wouldn't mind too much, though she couldn't exactly explain what she'd been doing. She would be in trouble for sure.

It'd been about an hour since Emma had sent Susan up for a "break." This time, however, had been different. She'd sent Powergirl and Supergirl up about ten minutes previous to Susan, before sending Susan up after them. Cameras had been planted around the room beforehand, recording everything that occurred in the room.

"Watch them while I'm gone," Emma waved her hand indicating the people in the VIP room, instructing her bodyguards that stood beside her before standing to exit the room.

She hurried down the hallway to the elevator, pressing the button that led all the way to the top floor. The floor was restricted entirely for her. Emma stepped out quickly as the doors slid open.

She took a quick left before reaching her destination. Reaching out, she placed her hand on a touchpad. It quickly analyzed the handprint, recognizing it as Emma's before allowing the doors to slide open silently.

Emma stepped into the vast room. The walls were covered with television screens projecting the activities of all the rooms below the floor she was currently occupying. She flipped on a switch as she entered the room. It radiated a cool blue light throughout the room. Emma made her way to the main control system, typing in the room number she had sent Susan and the other women to.

The rest of the screens shut off, the image of Susan's room was now the only one being projected against a large screen against a separate wall. Emma grinned at the sight that greeted her. Susan appeared to be casually making out with Powergirl, while Supergirl occupied herself with a line of coke spread along Susan's outstretched legs.

Emma stopped the video and rewound it. A clicking noise told her it was ready. She pressed play before making her way towards a chair in front of the screen. The sound of music leaked through the surround sound speakers. Emma watched as Karen and Kara entered together, already making out and stripping each other of their garments. They clumsily made it onto the large bed. Momentarily afterwards, Susan entered the room. Surprise was clear on her face. She hadn't been expecting company in the room.

Emma watched as the girls invited Susan over to join them. A grin spread over Emma's features as Susan's nude body was revealed, though she took note of the ruined bikini bottoms. A dull throb in her lower region rose to a quickened pulse as Emma watched Kara shove the dildo into Susan. She slid a hand under her short, blue dress until it reached her throbbing mound. The outside of her panties had already become damp from her excitement. The woman stood, quickly stripping herself of the bothersome clothing until she was standing nude. She resumed her seat at the chair before the television screen.

Her hand glided down between her spread legs toying with her around mound. With her free hand she reached over to a nearby drawer, grabbing a vibrator she kept handy. She switched it on, the vibrations running through her arm as she brought it down to her eager clit. She rubbed the vibrator over the slick crevice as she continued to watch the video.

Emma released a quiet groan of pleasure as the dildo slid into her gaping entrance that pulsated eagerly. The woman's free hand busied itself massaging her throbbing clit. The precum caused it to be slick as she struggled to hold onto the spot that delivered her the most pleasure. Her toes curled over the edge of the chair as she found her _**g-spot **_almost immediately. The moans of the women on the tape mixed with her own, though Emma struggled to focus on the screen as her arousal grew. She pumped the dildo furiously, her motions becoming somewhat ragged as she felt her muscles begin to twitch. Her wrists' weakened as she the pleasure became nearly overwhelming.

Her hand massaging her clit worked at an increasing pace as she felt her orgasm overcome her, shaking her entire body. Her back arched against the chair as she came, almost violently, against the vibrating dildo that remained inside of her. She panted, slowly removing the object. Warm fluid followed the dildo, spilling onto the chair beneath her.

Emma grinned her approval as she panted from her release. She would have to send Susan up to these private rooms more often if this is how her body would react.

_**END.**_


End file.
